The electrophotographic process requires an image fixing procedure to adhere a toned image to a receiving surface, such as a sheet of paper, or the like. A typical image fixing apparatus comprises a pair of heated fusing and pressure rollers between which the toned receiver passes. The roller surfaces are an important feature since they must be released from the heated toner without adhesion thereto.
Various hot roll fusing devices are shown in the prior art; see, for example U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,637,976; 4,266,115; 4,264,181; and 4,257,699.
However, so far as is now known, no one has heretofore employed ceramic cupric oxide coatings on a fuser roll, or has treated such a coated roll with a mercapto group containing silicone fluid, such as a silicone oil.